In recent years, it has been proposed in multiple carrier transmission-related technology to divide, for user scheduling, the time-frequency plane into a plurality of blocks of regions arranged along the frequency and time axes. It is noted in this connection that the region defined by the frequency and time axes and secured for an individual user's communication is referred to as an assigned slot, and that a basic block of such regions for designating the assigned slots is referred to as a chunk.
In the transmission of broadcast/multicast signals and/or control signals, blocks distributed in a broad frequency region are assigned to achieve frequency diversity effect and thereby to make the signal reception less vulnerable to lowered rf signal intensity.
Conversely, in the transmission of unicast signals for one rf transmitter-to-one rf receiver communication, it has been proposed that blocks distributed in a narrower frequency region be assigned to achieve a multiuser diversity effect (Non-Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3 referred to).    [Non-Patent Document 1]: “Downlink Multiple Access Scheme for Evolved UTRA,” Apr. 4, 2005, R1-050249, 3GPP (URL: ftp://ftp.3gpp.org/TDG_RAN/WG1_RL1/TSGR1—40bis/Docs/R1-050249.zip)    [Non-Patent Document 2]: “Physical Channel and Multiplexing in Evolved UTRA Downlink,” Jun. 20, 2005, R1-050590, 3GPP (URL: ftp://ftp.3gpp.org/TSG_RAN/WG1_RL1/R1_Ad_Hocs/LTE_AH_JUNE-05/Docs/R1-050590.zip)    [Non-Patent Document 3]: “Intra-Node B Macro Diversity Using Simultaneous Transmission with Soft-combining in Evolved UTRA Downlink,” Aug. 29, 2005, R1-050700, 3GPP (URL: ftp://ftp.3gpp.org/tsg_ran/WG1_RL1/TSGR1—42/Docs/R1-050700.zip)
FIGS. 33 and 34 show the distribution in time (vertical axis)-frequency (horizontal axis) plane of signals to be transmitted from an rf transmitter to an rf receiver. Referring to FIG. 33, time and frequency are shown along the vertical and horizontal axes, respectively. Uniform transmission time width t1 to t5 are defined along the vertical axis. Also, transmission frequency bands f1 to f4 are defined along the horizontal axis, with a uniform bandwidth Fc. As shown in FIG. 33, time widths t1 to t5 and frequency bands f1 to f4 define twenty (20) chunks K1 to K20.
Referring to FIG. 34, four chunks K1 to K4 arranged along the frequency axis are combined into one frequency-broadened chunk of frequency bandwidth 4f1, which is then divided into three slots S1 to S3 of a uniform length of t1/3. Slots S1 to S3 are then assigned to a first to a third users, respectively, with the users enjoying the benefit of frequency diversity.
Then, chunk K5 is used as assigned slot S4 for a fourth user. Similarly, chunks K6 and K7 are combined to form an assigned slot S5 for a fifth user, while chunk K8 is used as an assigned slot S6 for a sixth user. Thus, the fourth to the sixth users enjoy the benefit of the multiuser diversity effect.
Similarly, chunks K9 and K11 are used as assigned slot S7 for a seventh user.
On the other hand, chunks K10 and K12 are divided along the time axis into three portions of equal length t3/3 of a frequency bandwidth of 2f2 to form slots S8 to S10, which are assigned to an eighth to a tenth users, respectively. Thus, the seventh to tenth users enjoy the benefit of frequency diversity effect.
Similarly, chunks K13 and K14 are used as assigned slots S11 and S12 for an eleventh and a twelfth users, respectively. On the other hand, chunks K15 and K16 are combined into a broader-band assigned slot S13 for a thirteenth user. Thus, the eleventh to thirteenth users enjoy the benefit of multiuser diversity effect.
Moreover, chunks K17 and K19 are combined into an assigned slot S14 for a fourteenth user. On the other hand, chunks K18 and K20 are combined into slots S15 to S17 of a frequency bandwidth of 2f2 and a time length of t5/3. Slots S15 to S17 are assigned to a fifteenth to a seventeenth users, respectively. Thus, the fourteenth to seventeenth users are benefited by a frequency diversity effect.
The problem associated with the conventional technology described above is that the multiuser diversity effect is not adequately achieved depending on the location of the mobile terminal unit user and the associated slot assigned thereto.